A Drama of the Highest Order: Sequel
by Running to my Heart
Summary: This is the edited version of my sequel to The World At HER Fingertips. ENJOY! Kyoru and Akigure!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Drama of the Highest Order: Sequel to The World At HER Fingertips

By: Running to my Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own any Furuba characters.

Sidenote: This story has a lot of drama and also, lots of lemon-stuff so if you're not into that- **DON'T READ ANOTHER LINE!** This story is a sequel to the one I just finished. It documents the time that Tohru was pregnant and after.

This story also follows the pattern of the last, with Tohru's thoughts in italics, Kyo's are bold, and their twins are bold italics.

Chapter 1: A New Chapter

"Oh you guys!" Tohru exclaimed, blushing brighter than ever before, even though that hadn't seemed possible only a moment ago. "I didn't do that much!"

"On the contrary, Ms. Honda," Hatori interjected, "you were the only one that Akito would listen to because you were the only one who had even broken through her boy-ish exterior. You never saw it, but always after your visits, Akito was calmer… Almost as if she was thinking over your influence and what might happen if she opened up to you."

"Yay!" Momiji celebrated, "Tohru broke the curse, now we can hug and-"

"SHUT UP!" Kyo yelled. As the noise of the party went on in the background, Tohru thought over all that the Sohmas had done for her and all that they had come to mean for her. Especially Kyo. She touched her lips in remembreance of that kiss they had shared on the kitchen floor. A soft smile crossed her face. _Maybe he does love after all and maybe, just maybe now that the curse is broken, we can be together!_ Hearing Kyo yelling at everyone because Kagura was clinging to him, Momiji was crying, Haru was trying to kill him, and Hiro was just ordering him around. All of that chaos almost set Tohru's teeth edge but instead, she just giggled.

"And what has attracted that most beauteous sound from the lips of our blossoming rose?" Shigure asked, at his writer's best.

"Oh, just thinking about someone," Tohru said.

"Not our little kitty is it?" the older man asked, teasing her. To his surprise, Tohru blushed red as a cherry.

"Tohru," he said, choosing his words carefully, "I want you to know that we all have your best interests at heart because that is what you have always seemed to have for us."

"Of course Shigure!" she chirped, immediately brightening.

"That is why I feel it necessary to tell you to stay away from Kyo." This statement, from someone that Tohru was sure would support her decision to be with Kyo, shocked her to her very marrow.

"But why Shigure?" she demanded, almost falling into tears. The sight of this could not be born by any of the Zodiac members, least of all the dog which felt a special connection to Tohru because she was also born in the year of the dog. He pulled her into an embrace that held nothing threatening, only a fatherly type love that Tohru had not felt since her own father had died.

"It's because we think he will only turn into a wanderer now that he has no curse or anything holding him back. We would not want to see you languish at home, missing him. Or worse yet, trapped, feeling like you have to follow him where ever he goes to 'save' your love. This is not the life that our precious rose bud deserves." Shigure had become more and more serious as the speech went on, but at the end, he had turned back into his old lecherous self.

Tohru surprised him with her resolve. "No, Shigure. I believe Kyo will not leave me. Not if I ask him."

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you," with that admonishment, he turned and waded through the chaos that was the house's guests, to get to his room for some peace. Tohru waited outside a bit longer, considering the stars in all their distant and cold beauty. When she turned to go inside, she ran into a wall of muscle.

"Oh Kyo! I'm so sorry!" Tohru apologized, an ingrained gesture that no one had been able to break her of yet. But Kyo was determined that he was going to have the time to try. Gathering his courage, and screwing up his face in the effort (scaring Tohru too), he knelt down, took the little white hand in his own, that had not long ago been doomed to turn as white as hers, and asked the question that he had been burning to ask since the first night he had really gotten to know her.

"Tohru?" he asked, looking at her feet.

"Y-y-yes, Kyo?" she said, sounding almost as if she were crying. Kyo jerked up in alarm but found that she had the biggest, silliest grin on her face, while her eyes were streaming tears.

He gulped, but pressed on. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me, the honor of spending the rest of my days, waking up to your beautiful face, the honor of knowing that I'll always have you to understand me, even when no one else does?" **Where the hell did that come from?** The orange haired boy, swiftly becoming a man thought. But he already knew. Itcame from his heart, from the love he had for this girl that was now a woman in his eyes. Kyo started to get worried when Tohru didn't answer but saw that she was as incapable as speaking as he had HAD to speak a moment ago. She shook her head in rapture as she thought, _Oh MOM! I'm getting married! Aren't you happy?!_ And from somewhere far distant, she seemed to hear a whispered, "Good luck, dear. I will always love you!"

Kyo slipped the ring on her finger, gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, then picked her up bridal style to carry her into Shigure's house (which was looking to be in rapidly increasing states of disrepair) and announce their forthcoming marriage. Even Yuki cheered them on, though this was probably due to the fact that he had drunk more sake than should be readily consumed in one sitting.

"Kiss her good Kyo!" Haru shouted from somewhere in the back. Happy to more than oblige, he kissed Tohru on the lips, holding her close to his body, molding himself to her. The more he held her, this wonderful woman who had freed them all and saw all his forms but still loved him, the more he wanted her. All of her. To take her in one heated, loving session of passion.

"Get a room!" Haru hollered, about as drunk as Yuki was. Unfortunately, at least to Haru and Yuki's drunk minds, that was exactly what they did. Kyo picked up the future Mrs. Sohma and carried her to his room, gently setting her on the bed. -**AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL GET BECAUSE THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION! IF YOU WANT MORE-GO FIND THE UNEDITED ON MY PROFILE! Suffice it to say that they had a very interesting night. To say the least!-**

**Well I hope you like it! R&R PLEASE! Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok… I just wanted to apologize for being gone for so long! **

**And to say that if I don't get some reviews-there will be no more writing! **

**I mean, come on! **

**I need encouragement to write this!**

**Oh, and I promise to never write another one of these chapters again unless it is absolutely necessary!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I've been absolutely swamped with homework and all this other shit… s'cuse my French. It is rated T after all.

Kyo rose from the bed where he had lain with his angel the night before. H gazed down at her glorious, beautiful, naked perfection with nothing but love in his eyes and heart. Well, and a little bit of lust. But hey, he could be forgiven that, they had just made love the night before after all! He went cold when he realized that Tohru could possibly be pregnant after this. But it was what they wanted. He turned to creep to his room for some clothes and then go take a shower but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Don't leave?" Tohru questioned pitifully.

"Ok," he said, tenderly sitting beside her and combing her hair out of her face. She closed her eyes and it seemed she had fallen back asleep but then she spoke.

"Kyo, I don't feel too good," she mumbled into his hand.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to," he answered, "that was your first time after all, and no one has an easy first time. At least that's what I've heard." He blushed til his face was almost as red as his eyes.

"But I think I'm going to be-" and before she could even finish, she leaned over and puked messily in the trash can beside her bed. Poor Kyo, he had no idea what to do, so he just held her hair back and waited for her to stop.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said weakly.

"Hush," Kyo whispered, "Just take it easy and I'll take care of everything else." She nodded and then wrapped herself in her blankets to go back to sleep and conserve her energy. Kyo crept downstairs after his shower and found that everyone of the Sohmas, minus Akito, were sprawled all over the living room and kitchen. He decided to have some fun, that was only a tad bit malicious. Quietly getting a pot and metal spoon, he stood in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen and banged on the pot several times, making it ring in an earshattering way. All the Sohmas jumped nearly at once, and then started stumbling and yelling after him as he took off, running to the roof. Then he remembered Tohru with a muttered "shit," and turned around to face everyone and get something for his beloved.

"Hatori?" Kyo asked, a little after everyone had settled down, "Could you come look at Tohru? She woke up this morning and got sick."

"Alright," the older man sighed, rising from his seat, "just lemme get a few things from my car." After examining Tohru, Hatori could only come to one conclusion.

"She's pregnant," he stated calmly, while giving Kyo the evil eye.

"B-but-but not after one night!" he practically wailed. "Besides, how can you tell right now? I thought it took several days before a woman even knew, much less her doctor!"

"Well, for one, the symptoms all point to that, and two, you just admitted that you two slept together, presumably without protection of any kind." Here the man stopped to take a breath, and, of course, Yuki and Shigure walked in, alerted by all the yelling upstairs.

"What's the matter with my little flower?" Shigure cooed (creepy, neh?), as he bent over Tohru's bed-ridden form.

"What did you do, baka neko?" Yuki asked, immediately certain that the damn cat had something to do with it.

"Nothing!" Kyo answered angrily. "Like it's any of your damn business anyway, what we choose to do together!" During this altercation, Hatori had taken Shigure aside and advised him as to the situation.

"Oh Tohru!" Shigure gushed as he fluttered over to her bed, "why didn't you tell me I get to play grandfather?! I must go tell Aya right now!"

Hatori collared the man, "You will do no such thing."

"Aw but Ha'ri…" Shigure whined.

"No."

All through this, Tohru had been gazing fearfully out from under her blanket. When Yuki heard the prognosis, he had become dangerously still, then turned to glare at Kyo. Instead of the fight both Kyo and Tohru feared, Yuki just turned on his heel and ran out of her room.

"Ah well," Shigure sighed, "that was to be expected." Turning to the couple he asked, "So who's fixing breakfast?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: Running To My Heart

Disclaimer blah blah don't own any Fruits Basket at all blah

Damn, Kyo thought, they had to make it hard on her. After the fiasco in her room, Tohru had insisted that she be the one to fix breakfast since she had inconvenienced everyone. Of course, this wasn't without her puking bouts, like when she was almost at the bottom of the stairs. And when she was chopping stuff beside the sink. Breakfast had gone off without a hitch after that but it was a close affair. Then, his poor little angel had insisted she clean up after everyone. Kyo had lost his temper at that and insisted she go lie down as she was going to be the mother of _his_ kits. Everyone's eyes bugged at this statement, but Tohru simply blushed and went to lay on the couch and watch t.v. That was how he, Kyo, the cat who was terrified of all water except a bath, had ended up as head maid of the Sohma cleaning team. It really did need to be done by the whole family though, since the whole family had made the mess. After he finally got everyone cleaned, fed with lunch, and out of the house, he finally had a moment to go sit with his beloved.

"Kyo, you didn't have to do all that. I know how you like to go out and have fun by yourself," Tohru said, sleepily protesting. Kyo was stunned. Did she really think he was that selfish-that he would leave his newly pregnant fiancée to clean and cook for herself? It was utterly repulsive and he would have to disabuse her of that idea immediately.

"Shut up," he said, and cringed inwardly at the shock on her face. "I love you and I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby." She thought over this for a moment and then smiled that radiant smile that he so loved.

And so the days passed. Kyo became ever more antsy and snappish until even Tohru became fed up with him. Thankfully, she was just being moody and they made up that night. (not in a turbulent way you pervy people!) There was no more unwanted attraction until…

"Tohru Honda!" the 5 months pregnant girl heard and shook.

"What the hell are you doing coming in here and yelling for my wife?" her defensive husband answered.

"Where is that bitch? That rutting foul demonic bitch?" Akito screamed from downstairs. Tohru meekly came down the stairs, a little ponderous from her extra weight.

"Here, Akito-san." The young girl took off in a blaze of fury.

"You might have released me and the curse but these are still my puppets and if you have his child you will curse another generation. I will not allow it!"

"You cannot stop it," Tohru answered calmly.

"What-did-you-say?" Akito asked, dangerously calm.

"You cannot stop it because I am already past the first trimester," said Tohru, now the one becoming angry. "And if you think that even for a moment I'm going to let you take over my child's life, and the life of our family, I'll.. I'll…"

"You'll what?" Akito insinuated, "You'll do nothing because you fear for all of the former Jyuunishi and if you hurt me, I'll hurt them." This so infuriated Tohru, that this young woman who had been her friend, not too long ago, would try to dictate her life again, that she exploded. With a hiss not unlike the one that Kyo let off when pissed sometimes, she threw her already considerable weight on the young woman and started beating the shit out of her.

"You" pant "won't" pant "hurt" pant "my family!" Kyo and Akito, and soon Shigure and Yuki were all so stunned by this, that, for a moment, they did nothing to stop either one of the cat-fighting women. Then Kyo's paternal instincts took over and he pulled his angry little wife off of his former god.

"Let that teach the little bitch," Tohru commented in an unlikely burst of maliciousness and spite. She fainted and Akito didn't move from the floor.

P.S. I'm sorry to all of the fans! This took forever to write!


	5. Chapter 5

**I REFUSE TO WRITE ANYMORE UNLESS I GET AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS! **

**THIS IS PATHETIC! **

**I HAVE WRITTEN ONE FULL STORY, AND HAVE LIKE 5 MORE CHPATERS FOR ANOTHER BUT I REFUSE TO POST THEM OUT OF LACK OF RESPONSE! **

**THIS IS OFFICIALLY A STRIKE AND WILL NOT BE REMOVED UNTIL 5 REVIEWS ARE POSTED. **

**THANK YOU.**

**Running To My Heart**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Ok, I just want to apologize now for taking so long with this chapter because I was busy with other fics and I also had a lot on my plate as far as my personal life goes. I hope you enjoy it!

Kyo deftly caught his severely pregnant wife as she fell to the floor in a dead faint. He picked her up and carried her to their now shared room while Shigure called for Hatori to check on Tohru immediately. Somehow, he forgot to mention the bloodied and unconscious Akito that was also at his house. 20 minutes later, Hatori's car pulled up in the driveway, Tohru was conscious, and Akito was not. Akito had, by that time, been pulled into the living room so Hatori did not ask, but went straight upstairs to check on Tohru and her baby.

"I'm afraid she'll have to go to the hospital," the somber doctor diagnosed. Kyo panicked immediately.

"Why? Is there something wrong? Will she be ok? Will the baby?" he asked this last almost desperately as he threw a glance to his prone wife. He knew that his little flower probably would not survive the loss of her child because of her own anger and stupidity.

"I do not believe anything is wrong," Hatori answered calmly. "However, I do not have the most sophisticated equipment needed to check on her and the babies' health."

"Wait, huh?" Kyo and Tohru chorused.

"Yes, if you're this big by five months, you are immediately suspect of having at least two children in your womb. Didn't you know that?" Hatori asked. Looking at both of their stunned faces, he assumed not. "Well, I would say you're at least having twins and if you don't tell Shigure and Ayame, they will probably have a hissy fit when the children are born," he finished with a slight sigh for the idiocy of his compatriots. He left the room, only to find Yuki on the other side of the door.

"Hatori, you should see something else," he said, quietly leading the dragon down the stairs. When they arrived in the living room, he gasped at the terrible condition their former god was in.

"And you say our little Tohru did all this?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Kyo answered with a sort of silly, lopsided grin on his face, as he was coming down the stairs. "Tohru asked for a few minutes alone," he answered to the questioning looks the rest of the Sohmas wree giving him. Those two were rarely seen alone. After Hatori finished diagnosing Akito, and telling the rest of the Sohmas to keep her quiet when she woke, he agreed to drive the couple to the hospital. It was their first trip since Hatori had always been there for them. They were both nervous.

After the ultrasound, where Kyo was so jittery he almost screamed at a nurse, the charge nurse came in with a stack of papers a mile high.

"Are you the father?" she asked Hatori, almost glaring at him.

"No," the older man answered calmly, "that would be this young lout here." The nurse turned her glare upon Kyo and proceeded to bless him out in at least two languages, possibly three. Kyo couldn't tell; he was too terrified that this mild faced woman could have so much temper in her. What was even slightly intelligible, seemed to go along some of these lines-

"You are the most idiotic, irresponsible, dick-headed, and for sure the most senseless _boy_ I've ever had occasion to meet in my life!"

When she finally ran down, she asked Tohru in a very kindly voice, "Would you like to know the sex of your children, dear?" Tohru thought for a moment and shook her head, no.

"I would like to keep it a surprise, but I have a feeling I already know what they both are."

"What?" Kyo asked, suddenly back in the discussion.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Tohru answered with unexpected feistiness. That was what Kyo loved about his wife, she could always surprise him. Even more so now, he thought with a wry grin, that she's on pregnancy hormones. They rode home, both in the back seat, and settled in for the night. But not before checking on Akito. Both girls apologized profusely to each other and everyone else-to everyone else's surprise.

"I just knew that these children were going to be cursed and it threw me into such a rage that I guess I reverted to my old personality," the young woman apologized.

"It's perfectly alright, I should be the one apologizing for my over reaction," Tohru answered. "I just couldn't stand the thought of someone controlling all of these wonderful people after I had just freed them."

"Don't worry about that, little mother," Akito said warmly before retiring to Shigure's room. (Creepy, I know) The rest of the Sohmas retired to their respective rooms, including Shigure, and Tohru and Kyo slept in each other's arms with a hand from each of them on their children.

**AW! Lots of fluff and I hope you enjoyed it all! Gomen, again for taking so long!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

This is the next chapter and I hope you like it! Plenty of reviews please!

-3 Months Later-

Tohru was in the kitchen, making Yuki and Kyo's lunches, when the knife suddenly clattered from her hand to the floor.

"Tohru!" Kyo called from the living room. Everyone in the house was immediately alerted because Tohru never dropped sharp objects, no matter how clumsy she normally was.

"Come here Kyo!" she called, holding on to the counter for support. He rushed in to find her holding her stomach with the most gruesome grimace on her face.

"What is it?" he asked, as stupid as all men are.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS!?" his pained wife screamed. Kyo was so taken aback by this that he, at first, didn't move. Then, when Tohru cried out from more pain, he sprang into action! (Sprang-such a fun word to say!) He called Hatori's house, getting frustrated when he didn't answer but then remembered that he was here at Shigure's house to watch over Tohru. He yelled up the stairs for Hatori to come down, then ran face first into the man's chest when he turned around to go see Tohru.

"Don't just stand there!" the excited young man yelled, "do something!" Hatori wondered what the hell Kyo was talking about until he walked into the kitchen to find Tohru breathing extremely hard and moving to sit in a chair. The calm doctor promptly set his coffee down, helped move the young woman to his car, and then drove her, Kyo, and any other Sohma that fit in his car to the hospital. In no time at all, all of the other Sohmas that she had come in contact with showed up as well, even Akito. Shigure greeted the young woman warmly and informed her that Tohru wanted her present for the birth so she could be named godmother. This shocked Akito so much, that, for a moment, she just stood there looking like a beached fish. When she shyly peeked around the door of the delivery room, she saw Kyo on one side of her head, two nurses on either side of Tohru and one waiting to catch the baby. Akito was going to quietly leave as she thought that the place was too crowded as it was but then Tohru caught sight of her and beckoned her in. The next four hours were the most gruesome (for Akito and Kyo) and the most grueling (for Tohru) that any of them had ever known.

Once, the children were born and introduced to all of the family, it was time to name them.

"Look," Tohru said, drawing attention to the child in her arms, "this one looks just like mom in her baby pictures!"

"Then how about Kyokou, with a "u" on the end so they won't get confused," Kyo suggested.

"That's perfect!" Tohru gushed. "And well call this one Kazumo." Kyo's eyes were the ones now shining and he found it impossible to hold back the tears behind his eyes.

_**MOM! DAD!**_

Kyo and Tohru stared at each other, then down at their twins. Had they heard what they think they had?!!!!!

Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! What's up with Tohru and Kyo? Are they hallucinating or is something else going on? Find out next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Well, it took a while but here it is! Are Tohru and Kyo hallucinating or not!

_**MOM! DAD!**_ The two insistent voices called again. _**FEED US!**_

Tohru and Kyo stared at each other, while Akito just stood by, with a smile flitting across her cheeks.

"Are they speaking yet?" she asked, now fighting to hold in the laughter.

"Yes…" Tohru answered, now thoroughly bewildered.

"Good, the charm worked," the other woman said, clapping her hands in an expression of joy. The young couple looked at each other, still as lost as ever.

"You see, Tohru, Kyo, I wanted to do something to make up for when I lost it so I made a charm from both of your hairs so that you and your children could always be together!"

Kyo and Tohru were stunned.

"What? You didn't think I had lost all of my powers as god, did you?" Akito asked with one of those fake innocent looks. Kyo and Tohru nodded, both of them struck dumb by this revelation.

"Well, now you know!" she said, and almost skipped out of the delivery room. Once Tohru was settled into her room in the Natal section of the hospital, everyone crowded into the room to see the new mother, father, and twins. In almost no time at all, 3 days to be exact, Tohru and the children were released from hospital care and charged to take it easy for at least another two weeks. After about a week of house arrest, Tohru had had it!

"I'm going out with Akito!" she announced early one day.

"Oh-ok," Kyo said, "Are sure I can handle those two?" he asked, just the slightest bit afraid of what havoc his children might wreak.

"I'll take care of that," Tohru said, already grabbing her keys and walking out the door. _Kyokou, Kazumo_ she thought at her boys, _Be good for daddy and I'll bring you home some chocolate, deal?_

_**DEAL!**_ They answered in tandem.

She walked out the door with no compunctions whatsoever and headed for the car to retrieve Akito and have a day on the town.

**I'm sorry it's so short but I was pressed for time! I hope it's still ok! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

I know it's been forever but I can hardly help it if I get absolutely swamped with work, is it? Of course not! I'm so glad you understand! LOL! Well, here you go!

Tohru pulled Akito into the department store. Tohru had an expression of rapture on her face while she went through all of the pink and frilly clothes, but Akito looked faintly disgusted. Tohru turned to look at the other woman while she wasn't looking and noticed the expression of disgust on her face.

Faintly wounded, she asked the former goddess, "Would you rather go somewhere else?"

Akito started and turned to look at the girl who had helped her through so much.

"No, why?" she asked. She was so grateful to this new mom, Akito didn't want her to think that she wasn't. But Tohru knew the truth. She looked around for moment, then noticed a faintly gothic looking store across the avenue of the mall.

"How about we go in there?" she asked, planting a bubbly expression on her face and not giving the other girl the chance to say no. Akito looked at the store with relief plain on her face and Tohru suddenly sparked an idea. As they were strolling through and looking, people started giving them weird looks. The two were so totally opposite and only one of them looked like they belonged there. But they were oblivious.

"Go try it on!" Tohru urged her friend. "It'll look great on you!" She shoved Akito into the dressing room, and Akito allowed it, but with a long-suffering expression on her face. When she emerged, Tohru put the finishing touch on her hair, and it was totally different picture. Akito was wearing a purple shirt that laced at the bust and had tight sleeves that belled out at the elbow. She had on a black jean mini-skirt with a silver studded belt. Black lace-up pumps and some chunky black and silver bracelets completed most of the look. Tohru had searched the store while she was in the dressing room and had finally found what she wanted at the back near the other accessories. She took Akito's hair, which had grown out below her shoulders, and tied it in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck with a lavender ribbon. One tiny piece escaped to grace the curve of her face.

"I couldn't wear this anywhere!" she protested, trying to cover her bare legs and chest, at the same time.

"Oh yes you can and you will!" Tohru decided, vehemently grabbing her arm and dragging her to the front of the store, where she paid for the outfit still on Akito's body.

"Come on, we're going home," Tohru said, pushing her into the car. Unfortunately, she didn't tell the other woman _which_ home they were going to. When they pulled up at Shigure's house in the woods, Akito blanched and started to protest.

"I'm NOT going in there with that damn dog and the other stupid animals!" Akito said, raising her voice as she rarely did now. Tohru just dragged her out of the car and pulled her towards the door. She flung the door wide open to find….

What did they find? Find out next time! LOL! Read and Review please! I appreciate it so much!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

WOOT! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't any fruits basket stuf…

Tohru flung the door open to find a completely empty house. She and Akito went around for a few minutes, searching all of the rooms, before they discovered that everyone was gone.

"Tohru, don't panic," Akito said, anticipating the new mother's reaction, "I'm sure they just went to the Main House or something like that."

"Ok," Tohru agreed, nodding her head, "then that's where we'll go."

"Good," Akito sighed in relief, "now where do you keep your spare clothes?"

"Oh no," Tohru shook her head, "we're taking you to see everyone, and you are most DEFINITELY going to where that outfit." Akito assumed a pained expression, then tried to beg Tohru to relent, but nothing would stop the other woman. Finally, she stuck out her lower lip, and dug in her heels.

When they had almost reached the Sohma Estate, Tohru spoke again.

"You know, you're really not that attractive when you pout." Akito immediately sucked in her lip and put away her tears. She actually was anticipating this anyway. They walked to one of the main houses, adjoining Hatori's, and politely knocked on the door. A moment ago, they had heard the slightly maniacal laughter of the snake and the dog together. Then, Hatori and Kyo had been heard, trying to make them be serious. And finally, Tohru sighed with relief when she heard her twins cooing. When they knocked on the door, all sound stopped for a moment, then they heard the heavy footsteps of an older man. Shigure threw the door open in one of classically dramatic gestures, and gushed to the others when he discovered who was first standing at the door. He didn't notice Akito, as she was standing in the shadows, and this was as Tohru had planned. Once she had gotten quite inside the door, she beckoned for her companion to join her. Akito shyly walked in, brushing the lock of hair from her face, and all talking stopped. Shigure especially was surprised to see his former goddess thusly dressed. She demurely walked in and sat next to Tohru, who was, incidentally, two seats away from Shigure.

"Shigure, dear?" Akito asked, as he moved to sit next to her.

"Yes," he asked, more than a little lost for words.

"Put your eyes back in your head, if you don't mind," she commented, just slightly tinged with acid.

Well, what did you think?!  
I'm gonna wait for the next chapter to start anything major with any of the characters!

Read and Review since it is so greatly appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any Fruits Basket stuff…

I would just like to say thank you to the people who have stuck with me through this, especially loritakitochan-you rock! Okey-dokey, here we go!

As some of the conversation resumed around Tohru and the twins, Shigure and Akito still had not said anything to each other since she had come in. Suddenly, Ayame launched into one of his famous monologues over Tohru's style talent.

"You absolutely MUST come work for me!" he gushed

"NO!" Kyo exclaimed, scared of what she might see in his shop.

"Actually," Tohru considered, "I think I will."

"YAY! To think a fount of such undiscovered talent should accept an offer to work in a humble and lowly shop such as mine!" Ayame was in his element.

"But," Tohru said with a severe expression, "I will pick my own hours and my own uniform."

Ayame had no choice but to agree, especially since Kyo was flexing his muscles behind his little wife. The twins cooed and giggled and released tension from the scene. Tohru once again had eyes only for her children and most everyone else was the same. Two of the people in the room, however, had removed themselves quietly to the other side of the compound and were walking around.

"Akito," the dog ventured unsurely.

"Yes Shigure?" Akito asked, just as scared.

"Um, what's with all this finery all of a sudden?" he asked, suddenly at a loss for the fine words he usually expressed himself with.

"Well…" she began her sentence but never got to finish it.

I know it's short but it's the best I could do when recovering from writer's block! Read and Review please! Arigato!


End file.
